fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monocle
Summary The Monocle is an extra-dimensional being who resides in all of space and time, or rather… He IS all of space and time. The moment reality was formed so too, was he. His motives mostly unknown, but he has shown a fondness of seeing lesser beings squabble to gain power, fame, and fortune in their limited and short life. He then saw an opportunity to gain something though this lust all living beings had. He would do favors for these mortals and in return gain their souls. Souls were useless to him but he knew that Necroxelth would want her creation back, so he uses the souls as bargaining chips. Now he has the ability to end all of reality and become something beyond it. But why he’s yet to do so, is unknown. Theme Song: Diablo Swing Orchestra - Voodoo Mon Amour Appearance and Personality The Monocle's Physical avatars vary greatly but the most common is a Caucasian male who is of average height and build wearing a suit and a monocle. His most distinct and possibly disturbing features is his avatar's uncanny and almost inhuman smile and odd piercing eyes. The Monocle comes off as a polite and well educated fellow who seems to only ever be in a neutral look of amusement. But despite his calm and seemingly gentlemanly nature he truly has no moral compass, or has one beyond our own understanding. He is indifferent to anyone and anything, and takes pride in that. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | 1-A Name: The Monocle Origin: W.L.A (Verse) Gender: None (The most common avatar appears as a male) Age: As old as reality itself Classification: The Looking Glass, The Dealer of Souls, The Monocle in the shadows, Cosmic Entity, Reality, Existence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8, 10 when freed from reality), Regeneration (High-Godly) once all of reality is destroyed he can regenerate outside of all of time and space, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence is the literal embodiment of all reality and existence itself, Time Manipulation has the ability to slow down and stop time when summoned and controls time as a whole, Soul Manipulation when making deals with people he can remove their soul without any ill effects, but he can rip out a soul violently causing instant death, Reality Warping can distort and even break the laws of reality, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation he is all of reality itself which has been stated to be a Hilbert Space Multiverse, Duplication he shows himself as an avatar and can create multiple if he so chooses, Spatial Manipulation due to controlling all of space itself, Flight likely due to reality warping, Extrasensory Perception can see the souls of any creature that has one, Telekinesis likely via reality warping, Power Nullification (has been able to negate other entities abilities with a snap of the finger), Creation can create universes and multiverses to hold entertainment for other cosmic entities for fun, Quantum Manipulation all particles and other infinitesimally small objects still reside in the physical reality therefore he has dominion over it, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Transmutation, Conceptual Manipulation he is the very concept of reality, therefore he can change it and any concept that resides in it if he so wishes, and likely Causality Manipulation he says everything that happens does so with his permission. His avatars also have Resistance to Reality Decay, Existence Decay, Chaos Inducement and Conceptual Decay (can casually exist in The Decaying Hyperverse with no ill effects) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (He is all of the physical reality which has been stated to be a Hilbert Space reality therefore there is an infinite amount of dimensions with each being infinitely larger than the last) | Outerverse Level (Once freed from the physical realm he was comparable in strength to Exelth, a being beyond dimensional tiering) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists in all dimensions) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hypersersal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (He is all of the physical reality which has been stated to be a Hilbert Space reality therefore there is an infinite amount of dimensions with each being infinitely larger than the last) | Outerverse Level '(Once freed from the physical realm he was comparable in strength to Exelth, a being beyond dimensional tiering) 'Intelligence: Omniscient (Due to being all of reality he knows everything that has happened. what is happening, and what will happen) | Omniscient Key: While Trapped in the Physical Realm | When Freed from The Physical Realm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:W.L.A (Verse) Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users